please remember me
by courtneylovesTV
Summary: After Travis gets in a bad car accident and can't remember Daphne her world falls apart and she comes to realize the biggest mistakes she ever made was breaking his heart
1. Chapter 1

I never thought this would happen to him never .a few years ago I learned to never take someone for granted someone who truly wanted to stay with you but you wouldn't give them the time of day someone you only kissed once because they kept your mom from going to jail .

* * *

2 years ago

Emmett and bay where back together which was great but getting annoying because they made out all the time so gross . Emmett was at my house that day hanging out with bay . When we received a call my mom picked it up then looked at me and Emmett but not bay once she hung up I could see tears forming in her eyes the worst thing o assumed was that someone in our family died.

Kathryn: Travis um he was in a car accident I didn't even know he drove isn't he living with you Emmett

Emmett:signs :yes my mom bought him a car a couple of months ago is he hurt

Kathryn: yes but he wants Daphne that's who he asked for

I can't understand why he wanted me there I am not his girlfriend I thought he hated me . Melody and Emmett and I are all that he has my dad drives me to the hospital and drops me off at the front door . When I went in a nurse asked if I was Daphne I said yes and she took me into a small room where Travis was . He looked like he was asleep but be banged up I don't think he could even sign .I jumped back when the nurse told me he had a picture of me in his wallet that they found in the road and they recognized me as the girl who Got switched at birth at birth. They didn't know his name but described what he looked like to my mom and she was able to tell us that she knew him . I told him his name is Travis and he's 17 and deaf that's all I know. I also explained that be didn't talk to his family. Once the nurse went back to give the info to the desk people. I looked over and saw Travis open up his eyes. Little once he looked over at me he just stared . He lifted his arms to sign so even with bandages on them he could still sign

Travis :Signs :who are you

Daphne:signs :me Daphne we kissed.

Travis :Signs :u owe me money for johns safe

Daphne:that's bay not me

He seemed passed at me like he barely remembered anything but he could remember taking 1,200 out so bay could pay off her friend in the slammer. Did he even remember his parents why he was deaf how could he remember bay did he remember Emmett or course he had too Emmett gave him a home. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV . I waved my hand in front of him to start another conversation.

Travis : Signs :can u leave I want mom

Daphne: Signs :you live with melody and emmett

Travis:Signs :motorcycle accident bays boyfriend.

Daphne :Signs : yes do u want me to contact your parents

Travis :Signs :no your my legal guardian melody right


	2. Chapter 2

I left the hospital because frankly Travis didn't want me there . I called his parents but they told me they didn't wish to come down such stupid people to not want to know if their son is hurt . Dad picked me up and took me back to the house when I got home everyone informed me that Melody went up there since Melody is his legal guardian and he actually remembered that she was it made me feel better that she is there with him at least someone he remembers he is there . He remembers Emmett , Bay , Melody but not me why not me if he should remember anyone it should have been me . I kissed him . Travis before the accident was so into me . I remember Emmett telling me that Travis thought I was his chance at happiness and I was too hung up in my relationship with the coffee guy that I didn't give a crap .Emmett went back home and bay and I stayed up so we could hear some news from Travis . At 10;00 we learned his biggest injury was a head injury . He twisted his ankle badly but all they where worried about was his brain injury . My suspicions were correct because I knew if he didn't remember me he had to have a brain injury did he remember John he was really close with my dad . Melody made Emmett come back to our house because she decided she was going to spend the night at the hospital . So Emmett came back to Bay and I's house and slept on the couch . The next morning Emmett , Bay , and I woke up around 10 we had been up since 12;45 wondering about Travis so it's not really surprising we all woke up at 10 . I woke up to mom by my bed .

Kathryn ;signs ;Travis is stable still the same he has watched TV he slept for four hours last night so Melody so said that's good

Daphne ; signs ;did he ask for me

Kathryn ;signs ; Honey injuries like this take time I am sure he will remember you alright sweetie

I got dressed and decided I was going to the hospital when I was heading out Melody came in to get Emmett she told me that maybe I should wait if I wanted to visit Travis because he apparently is in a bad mood this morning but who cares I had been through Travis's bad mood many times before . After Melody and I had our short conversation I went on . Once I got the hospital I took the elevators he wasn't in the ICU anymore he was on the stable unit . When I walked in his room he was asleep so I set there on the chair across from his bed and fiddled with my iPhone until he woke up . I looked up once and saw him flinch I figured he was just waking up but my eyes as I saw him go into a full on flying mode pillows where hitting the wall he pushed the bed rail down with so much force I think I heard it fall . The nurses quickly came in but by the time they came in he was still again the put his bed rail up and left him slouched in the bed . I got out of my chair and gently tried to fluff his pillows to help him set up a little but after I did that he woke up .

Travis ;signs ;Hey nurse Carly

Daphne ;signs ;I am Daphne not Carly alright

Travis ;signs ;your mean whoever you are why am I talking to you get out

Daphne ;signs ; My name is Daphne remember the worst basketball player ever the one you made out with the one who saw you in a towel come on you have too you liked me

Travis ; signs ;who allowed you on this floor I think you're the one who has the brain issue really I mean I get your deaf but I don't know a Daphne I know a bay, Melody, Emmett , and John

Daphne ;signs ;its me the one who got you job the job at John's car wash remember

Travis ;signs oh so your Mary Beth

I finally walked out I didn't know if he was playing dumb or what in the heck he was doing but I walked out of there as fast as I could I called Bay to take me home but I was too upset to drive . Emmett drove with her and he took my car back for me while I drove with Bay . I liked Bay's car it was nice cool car . As we where driving home we drove by Charlton and I could see inside the gym and tears stung my eyes that's where Travis and I had our first conversation how could he not remember me turning his life around . But most of all how could he not remember our beautiful , wonderful kiss . Why had I been so stupid . When we pulled In to J & K's driveway bay knew something was up and she started asking me questions and I answered all of them but she asked me one that cause me to cry a river she asked "does he remember that you kissed him" tears flowed down my eyes and bay looked at me and gave me a hug

bay ;signs ; I know it sucks Daphne but you broke up with him right you're not his girlfriend

Daphne ;cries ;but I want to now he is the only one who ever treated me right I remember the night we got robed he had me a flower he wanted to kill those guys I should have let him .

Bay ; signs ; He will remember you made a huge impact in his life you helped him find a home .

Daphne ; cries ;the hospital called his parents they said they wanted no contact

Bay ;signs ;such butt heads

Daphne cries ;he remembers John

Bay ;signs ; Do you think dad and you could go down to the hospital together maybe that would ..


	3. Chapter 3

Travis was in his car accident one week ago . I had visited him 3 times in the last week not because I didn't want to visit him but because I felt it would become harder for him when I came because he didn't know who I was . Dad visited him and said they carried on a good conversation about his baseball days and Travis told him about all his interest in dummy Hoy and dad couldn't believe would an amazing player he was . It broke my heart that he didn't remember me he remembered everyone but me . I was setting in my room staring out the window when Kathryn came in she always knew when I had something on my mind she brought me some coffee and I took it and then set up in bed and I let the tears flow.

Daphne ;cries ;mom it hurts that he doesn't know me

Kathryn ;well you did break up with him am I correct sweetie

Daphne cries ;I did but I thought he loved me or at least really liked me

Kathryn ;well he dated Mary beth he moved on sweetie maybe you should to sweetie

I wanted to punch my mom I wanted to punch Bay why is everyone telling me I should move on . In that case maybe Bay should move on from Emmett but we all know that is never going to happen . How can I forget a guy who told me he would do anything for me how could I forget a guy who saved my other mom Regina from going to jail how could I . Of course Travis had his smart remarks of course he could become quite rude but he had a rough life . I gave him a job he moved in with melody he had a good life all because of us couldn't he at least do me the favor of trying to remember me maybe I could bring pictures of us but I didn't have any . I went to my closet picked up my purple tank top and blue shorts and applied a little makeup then quickly went to my car and drove to the hospital when I got to the hospital I singed in and walked to his room when I walked in he was just on his phone I walked up and touched him on the shoulder and he turned around and put his Phone down on the bed . This meant he is going to talk to me maybe this is my chance . Our chance

Travis ;signs ;so how are you doing Daphne your John's daughter

Daphne signs ;we kissed like 30 seconds we kissed alright don't you remember do you remember a guest house what hair color is your mom's hair something

Travis ; signs ; Melody's my guardian and she's blonde and no we didn't kiss

Daphne ; signs ; we did kiss Travis

Travis ;signs; I kind of remember you didn't you have a boyfriend that his name started with a W

Daphne ; signs ;yes Wilkie was his name

He talked to me a bit more I told him about his home life and how he got to move in with Melody and Emmett . He remembers going to the prom with Wilkie and he remembered him wanting to go on a golf date with someone at the Charlton open house he remembers everyone and everything but me everyone but me . How can he not remember me is he trying to fake this or something because it sure seems like it is he doing this to drive me insane because I broke up with him. He grabbed his phone again and then a few seconds later he brought up a picture and he handed his phone to me and was of me and him the night we kissed and he looked at me and smiled maybe he was faking this he could be a trickster . He looked at me asking for his phone back and I gave it back .

Travis ;signs ;that's us right

Daphne ;signs ;its us are you faking this

Travis ;signs ; no I am not faking it I remember you as a girl with the red hair and dimples that I had a crush on but I don't remember you when we kissed I mean I don't remember you well


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after the accident Travis got released from the hospital .The doctors told him to take it easy and not drive but with Travis that he quite hard he went back to Melody's house and Melody had to work so Emmett and I took turned being his care giver Emmett would Text me when Travis needed something and vise versa . whoever is closer to what he needed got it for him I loved doing stuff for Travis I know he got thrown out of a car I get that but I needed to get back to my life again Travis started to remember me but he never once remembered me kissing him but that is okay at least he remembered me . Anyway I wondered if Travis's mom or brother and dad even cared that he was back home even though I wanted to let them know he is okay and back home but I am not going to have someone call them because they won't give me the time of day . It still tugged on my heart a little that he didn't remember our special kiss that was the best kiss I ever had it was private no one was around it was just two deaf teenagers in a house kissing . I don't think Regina even knew we dated because we dated for maybe two weeks I just wasn't feeling it for him when I started to have feelings for Noah and now I remember Emmett saying that I am only in to the hearing guys and I told him it wasn't true but I am starting to think now he is right maybe I do like hearing guys better is it because I can talk . I was feeling lonely that night so I made the choice to walk to the bench where Travis and I talked about the robbery when I sat on that bench it almost felt like he was setting right next to me . Then I blink and I see Emmett coming to set beside me .

Emmett ;signs ;I know this is hard for you Travis really did like you and he will again Daphne lets just think of the memory loss as giving you and Travis a fresh start .

Daphne ;signs ;how did you and bay get your second chance .

Emmett ;signs Please don't compare yourself to bay and I because Travis has nothing to forgive you for you no sins or anything

Daphne ;signs ;so what you did with Simone is a Sin

Emmett ;signs ;yes it was I will regret till the day I die

Emmett then informed me he had a date with bay and he got on his motorcycle and drove off . It seems like everything's different now Toby and Nicki got married almost a year ago . Emmett is calling what he did with Simone a sin granted it was but I didn't catch Emmett as being a godly type person . After talking to him I got in my little car and drove back to the guest house Regina was in the living room watching TV and I walked back slowly because it was 10;23 and she thought I was in bed but I have to remember she isn't deaf and she caught me she looked at me with a stern look and I knew I am more than likely going to get grounded but what she told me is quite different apparently Emmett told her where I was at and she told me got shot or something honestly I would have died happy I just needed to suck in those memories with Travis because I might never get them back again . I wasn't grounded but she did want to talk to me before I went to bed.

Regina ; ;I get your upset about Travis honey but tell someone okay

Daphne ;signs ;I have and all Kathryn and bay tell me is I should move on I am not his girlfriend anymore

Regina ;this you and Travis's second chance there is this woman who was in a car accident and she didn't remember marrying her husband so they married again and they have 2 children sweetie sometimes the second chances are better

Daphne Signs ;I got a bit of that and that's what Emmett said about the second part and he said it was easier with Travis and I because we didn't commit any sins while we where dating

Regina ;does he mean Simone cheating on Simone

Daphne ;yes can you believe it

I went back to bed a little happier that everyone is informing me that Travis and I need a second chance maybe as we get closer and I kiss him again he will start to remember the kiss or that we where together but I sure don't want him to remember that I broke up with him remember that we got robbed in the food truck the only that I wanted him to Remember of our short courtship was the kiss . Travis had a hard life and really didn't know how to show love but he showed it to me the best he could I honestly remember the night he came to my house wanting to work on a project and because I was so pissed at Chef Jeff I took it out on him maybe it's a good thing he doesn't remember me Maybe I would give him bad Memories it's funny how you don't start missing something till it's gone and you can never get it back . But I am going to try to get Travis back the best I can .And I want him to know that I am sorry for everything I did . The next morning when I woke up I went to Emmett's house Melody was giving Travis some medicine when she saw me she instructed me to set down and she left the room . He smiled at me then I began talking .

Daphne ;signs ;I am sorry I got mad at you when we where dating and I know you don't remember but I was really mean to you and I don't want you to remember that I want us to become a couple again

Travis ;signs ;I see why I liked you I mean before the accident I remember you as my friend who was at school but not the kiss or anything you where more where like someone who I said hi to school or at least that's how I remember you

Daphne ;signs ; we where so much more than that Melody even knew you liked me

Travis ;signs ;Oh okay then I really must have liked you

Daphne ;signs ;you did a lot


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 3 weeks since Travis was in the car accident that nearly took his life . I don't think he even realizes how lucky he is all he got out of the accident was memory loss . I know everyone told me that I should go back with Travis and that is our second chance . But apart of me felt like if I went back with him that was almost like I would be acting like we where together when we weren't he was good to me very good but I couldn't say I was the same for him. I had visited Emmett and Melody's house a few times not as often as I should or not as often as anyone expected . But one day I was doing nothing but reading a book and looking outside so I made the choice to go over to the house . Once I got there I rang the lite up doorbell and Melody answered . She seemed worried I quickly wondered if Travis had a bad night . I wondered right Travis was laying on the couch curled up with a blanket looked like he had cried I gently walked over to the couch and touched his shoulder and quickly set up it was almost like he thought someone was trying to get him . Melody informed me he wouldn't tell her what happened but I knew I could get it out of him or at least I hoped I could .

Travis ; signs ; Did you have food truck

Daphne ;signs ;I did and you went in it with me a lot of the time we ate waffles one night in it do you remember that Travis .

Travis ;signs ;where we robbed did someone take the food truck money we earned because I had dreamed that me and you where selling food out a food truck and someone robbed us and I came back and you had a big bruise and you where crying so hard and I wanted to kill those guys .

Melody ;signs ; Is that True Daphne you where with Travis when you got robbed because honestly I thought he was making it up

Daphne ;signs ;we got robbed he isn't making it up we where selling Taco's out of a food truck Angelo had gotten it for me after he won all that money from the law suit .

Melody knew I we got robbed because she help me to go the police about it but she did not know that Travis was with me when it happened . She seemed worried kind of I assured her nether of us got severely hurt but it came to mind that the robbery did put a dent in our relationship. Travis wanted me to stay and it told me it made him feel better that it was actually something from his past that he was starting to remember sometimes I wondered if he remembered living with his parents . I wouldn't want to bring that on him because honestly he didn't have a good home life and that is something I hoped he didn't remember . I stayed for a little while Travis and I watched the scary deaf movie that Deaf people love we didn't hold hands or anything we just set on the couch and watched it we didn't laugh it was almost like we where as silent as the movie . Maybe the accident will bring us further apart than closer together . Travis wasn't easy to bond with but I hoped the future would bring him more dreams of things that happened in the past I hoped he would dream about our kiss . I went to hug Travis but he turned away part of that ached me inside because I knew before the accident if I would have hugged him he would have stood there and never let go . After my attempted hug I went straight out the door didn't wave by or sign by I just left . I didn't go straight home I stopped to get gas and I texted Emmett and he said him and bay where at the park . I didn't think he would mind if I joined in I needed someone to talk to and frankly I knew mom wouldn't consider as a good option since they don't really know Travis like Emmett and Bay do . So once I got to the park I saw bay and she flagged me down and we walked over to a blanket Emmett had set up . and then sat down and began talking .

Bay ;signs ;so Emmett told me you texted him what's going on is Travis any better

Daphne ;signs ;His memory isn't better he dreamed about us being robbed you in the food truck and I am not sure if that's going to build a bridge between us or something .

Emmett ;signs ; Maybe but hopefully soon he will want to at least become friends with you and realize how much he liked you

Bay ;signs ;You dumped him for Noah am I correct

Emmett ;signs ;oh yes you did didn't you Hope he doesn't remember that . No wonder that big fight Noah and him got in didn't mess his up then

Daphne signs ;you all Enjoy your little date because you're not helping me here

I just left the park and drove Home it seemed like everyone was taking Travis's side . I knew bay would take his side because I broke her and Noah up and Emmett we'll Emmett had do whatever bay agreed with because They where back together and Emmett didn't want to lose her . Emmett and bay make an odd couple but they sure as heck drive me crazy without each other . When I got home I looked at the clock it was 3;30 I went to the fridge grabbed a bite to eat then went to bed I must have fallen asleep because When I woke up my clock said 6;30 . My eyes where barely open but when I set up I saw mom in the doorway she saw I was fully awake and walked over to my bed smiling like she had something she had wanted to tell me for the last month but was finally allowed to say it I figured she was publishing another book . But I was so wrong she walked over to the wall and banged on it a little and Travis walked out I wasn't sure how he got here sure enough the doctors wouldn't let him drive .

Travis ; signs ;Hey um I wanted to give you that hug that you missed earlier I am sorry that I don't remember our kiss but I can see why I liked you . You are sweet and kind and have been there for me so we must have been pretty good friends

Daphne ;signs ;I want you to give me another chance because I wasn't as good to you as you are to me you where a great friend but I was too hung up in other people to Realize who Truly liked me and that was you

Travis ;signs ; Well I hope we can start over

Daphne ;signs ;why do I feel like where in the Vow movie with Channing Tatum

Travis ;signs ;we kind of are but Trust me I don't look like Channing Tatum

Daphne ;signs ;you are pretty cute


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about four weeks since Travis got out of the hospital he wasn't able to do much the doctor hadn't given him permission to drive so melody brought him over some she thought it is good for him to get out of the house . Travis and I weren't boyfriend and girlfriend but where getting close . He still doesn't remember the kiss that we shared and that bugs the living crap out of me but at least he is trying to give me a second chance and honestly that is all I should care about . It bothered me that he remembered things like the robbery and giving bay 20 bucks but he didn't remember us I sometimes wondered if he realized that Melody wasn't related to him what so ever I wanted to bring it up to see if he had some memory of his home life but I didn't want to push it too much and they hadn't tested his brain for damage yet so I didn't want to make him mad ether.

Daphne ;signs ;do you remember anything like your mom and dad

Travis ;signs ;Yes I remember them but they never Accepted me for being deaf so that's why I moved out

Daphne ; signs ;I know I am sorry about that you deserve better with melody and Emmett at least now you have a brother who speaks ASL

Travis ;signs ;Emmett's not my brother Thomas is my brother

Daphne; signs ;okay he's kind of like your adopted brother like bay is almost like my adopted sister .

Next thing he said surprised me he thought bay and I where actually sisters he couldn't figure out why there was a two parent thing but he thought Regina adopted me and J and K adopted Bay and then we got matched up with our biological parents I had to tell him the drama filled story of the switch once I told him about the switch he claimed it made more sense . I could tell he wanted to avoid all conversation of his home life and life before he lived with melody .He went downstairs and brought up some sliced oranges I wasn't really hungry but it was nice to have a snack with him . I remember his mom telling me he was getting into fights with his dad and brother but I wondered if it was something more than that but I didn't want to dig anymore but Travis's day is going well and I didn't want to ruin it for him these past 4 weeks have been hard enough for him . Mom came upstairs and said Melody was here Travis gave me a quick hug and then walked to the door when he got to the door he came back like on a second thought and gently kissed me we kissed for about 3 seconds it wasn't long but it was good my dream was coming true . I thought the first kiss was it but he kept kissing me and I kept kissing him until melody broke us up and the look wasn't good .

Melody ;signs ;I didn't bring you here so you could make out with her I brought you here to visit

Travis ;signs ;I am sorry I just like her she's so nice we where in a robbery together we have had a strong relationship right

Melody ;signs ;did you like her before the accident but I want you to all to take it slow alright .

I agreed to take it slow with him so melody calmed down a bit and then they left I was kind of sad because it is now 5;43 and Travis had been here since noon so we had some good quality time together . Mom had asked me to make dinner so went downstairs and made veggie pizza when the Pizza got out of the oven I set the table up and then headed upstairs to my room . But when I was on the second step my mom touched my shoulder and I turned around and then sat on the counter table because I knew mom wanted to talk and I was afraid it is ether about the kiss or why I am so depressed lately . But it's a completely different topic

Kathryn ;signs ;are you trying to make Emmett jealous by dating Travis because I know you weren't that into Travis you broke up with him for Noah or at least that's what bay told me

Daphne ;signs ;come on that was what 2 years ago no I am over Emmett I promise mom okay I know I made a mistake for choosing Noah and like everyone says this is my second chance with Travis so I am going to take it alright .

Kathryn ;okay then sweetie I didn't mean anything sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Travis and I had hung out a lot it had been 5 weeks since the accident . He came to my house almost every day we would eat pizza, or Hot pockets and then he would have to go home we talked about life in general I felt I became his helper as he started to understand life before the accident . He remembered he had a brother witch that was all he had a brother and his mom and dad . He also remembered that none of his family is deaf . But of course he never ever remembered our kiss . Travis was having a bad day from what melody told me through Face time so I decided to drive over to their house but before I went I stopped by Food Lion to get some food for use to snack on but I never expected who I saw. As I was walking in the store I looked to my left and see a brown-haired guy who looks almost identical to Travis staring at me I wondered if he is hitting me or something so I quickly walk off but I quickly feel a hand touch my shoulder so I turn around an it hits me that I am face to face with Travis's younger brother . He just stares at me I realize I have to start speaking because this can't sign and that's half the reason I even know Travis is because his family couldn't sign and he turned to melody and me for help .

Tripp ; so can you understand me or

Daphne ; I am really good lip reader so some what yes are you Travis's brother may I ask well I am going to ask you know how sick and crazy and self-centered you are and seriously get a life without ruining your own brothers who you don't even care about and ..

Tripp ;wow you do know who I am my name is Tripp by the way mom told me he was in an accident a couple of mounts ago I recognize you because you came to our house once ..

Daphne ; he's doing fine he is gaining his memory back it's been 5 weeks since it happened and he's still shook up and If I where you I wouldn't even ask how he is okay and let me go because I am getting some snacks for your brother and I

Tripp ;your his girlfriend aren't you

Daphne ; Guess you could say it that way I don't think it's a good time for you to see him

Tripp ;I agree thank you though I really couldn't repay you for what you and your family has done for my brother I really couldn't thank you

Daphne ;signs ;you're welcome

Tripp ; you're welcome ?

Tripp walked away after asking if the sign was you're welcome I guess he didn't want to go through any more embarrassment . From the conversation Tripp and I had just had I realized he still cared about his brother and maybe it was his parents . I have no idea but whatever happened between Tripp and Travis I could tell he was starting to regret it and he was missing his brother . Travis is the strongest person I know he made me realize how thankful I am that my whole family knows ASL they may not know all signs but at least they are always trying to learn more . I grabbed the snacks I needed and went to check out after I put the Chips and Dip and nacho cheese and Nacho's in my car I checked my phone and saw a text from Travis . The text read "I know your coming But can you hurry I want to see you". I slowly drove to their house when I got there I didn't ring the doorbell like I usually do I just walked in . Melody gave me some strange looks for just barging in but I didn't care she pointed to where Travis was and I found him laying on the couch I quickly gave him the Food and then asked melody if she would join me for a conversation we landed in the guest room where Travis stayed .

Melody ; signs ;what's up

Daphne signs ;I saw Tripp Travis's brother at the store when I was there that's why I took a long time

Melody ;signs ;what did he say

Daphne; signs ;he thanked me for helping out his brother he knows the sign for you're welcome and I told him that Travis is gaining his memory that is what the conversation consisted of

Melody ;signs ; okay so should I let him have contact with Tripp or something what does this mean

Daphne signs ;he didn't mention about contact he just thanked me

After melody and I talked some more I took myself back into the living room where he was . Melody and I weren't sure if we where going to explain to him that I ran into his brother . I sat down beside him on the couch and he gave me a chip he had already mixed up the dip he is on a role we watched some TV with captions . As I lay here watching House hunters with him I wonder if he remembered our kiss last week melody broke us up actually but hasn't kissed me since he's treated me more as a friend after it happened I am not sure if it was too soon am I putting too much on him . I guess I should keep doing what I am doing . Once the show is over he turns to look at me and gets up off the couch and goes to dim the lights then sets back down on the couch he then grabs my face and slowly kisses me I kiss him back and the like last time melody comes back in and turns the lights back to regular lighting . Then comes over and starts her lecture.

Melody ;signs ; All you two want to do is make out seriously is that it

Travis ;signs ;she's my girlfriend I can kiss her when I want melody stop telling us when we can't kiss and when we can okay .

Melody ;signs ; You and Emmett this is a frat house seriously I found Emmett randomly making out with Bay in his room okay Daphne can you go home

Daphne ;signs ;Melody I know I should have kissed him back but it brings back so many wonderful memories when I kiss him just please let us have a little time together

Melody ;signs ;okay But no kissing I think you two are taking it too fast


	8. Chapter 8

It had been six weeks since the accident melody and I where the only one's who knew I had talked to his younger Brother the week earlier we both felt this is a rough time for Travis and we don't want to put a rough patch in his recovery . The doctor suggested he go to a brain surgeon because of him being thrown out of the car Melody , Travis and I are all Deaf so Mom agreed to come with us so she could help us understand what the doctor was trying to say . When the called Travis back we walked back I held his hand the nurse asked the usual questions and I answered some and melody answered them as best the could surprisingly the nurse understood everything Melody said. When the doctor came in he just studied Travis and how he acted then asked Kathryn if it is okay if she asked him some questions The doctor wrote 10 questions down on paper and then reviewed he answered 2 of 10 correctly and they where just basic question like birthdate and age . The doctor wanted him to undergo a pet scan which would tell what part of his brain is not functioning correctly . They wanted it done as soon as possible so they sent us over to the hospital next to the office and we set up the pet scan we didn't actually do it was just pre op kind of . Little did we know that he would undergo the PET scan the next day . 15 hours later I came over to Emmett and Travis's house to help them prep he brought a blanket but that was it . He is having to have to go under so I brought him so water which is the only thing he could put in his mouth until It was over . When we got the hospital he became very nervous and held my hand tight when they called him back I am the only one allowed to go with him . They take us into a room with a bed and a little thing that you put your head in they instruct Travis to lay back he doesn't want to but I tell him it's okay they put the mask on his face and he holds on tight to my hand for dear life.

Daphne signs you are going to do so good I won't let go until you fall asleep alright you will see me when you wake up

Nurse ; how long have you two known each other

Daphne about 3 years

Nurse he's not going to sleep I am not sure it's suppose to work

Daphne ;signs ; you can go to sleep just close your eyes

After I said "close your eyes " he drifted off to sleep the nurse informs me to go back into the waiting room when I went back I wanted to cry he held my hand so tight as if saying never ever let go . I wouldn't have ever let go if they would have let me stay with him during the scan I wouldn't have given it a second thought . Emmett and I believe in second chances because we got ours with two people we love . I don't like the fact that Travis almost losing his life made me realize he was the one for me but I guess that was god's will . God's will I am starting to sound like Emmett . Emmett gave me a quick hug than him and bay made their way to the café . Mom hugged me tight because she felt I needed it melody had went home for a while to get things ready for him to come home so it was just Kathryn and I . Kathryn and I talked she had some nail polish so we did each other's Nail's and then the nurse called me back when I went into the recovery room Travis was laying bed drinking juice . When he saw I had come in the room he smiled .

Travis ; signs how have you been

Daphne signs ; Try a nervous wreck I am so glad you are okay do you need anything

Travis ;signs ;yes a beautiful red-haired girl whose name starts with a D who I love very much for sticking by me

Daphne ;signs ;is her name Daphne

Travis ;signs ;that is correct

I sat down in the chair next to his hospital bed after I sat down he grabbed my hand and closed his eyes maybe he needed to catch a cat nap for the long ride home . Two doctors with a white coat came in and I knew this isn't good I texted Kathryn to hurry and told which room it was and she came in within what seemed like a matter of five seconds she stood by me and put her arm around my back as the doctor's informed us that Travis had bleeding on the brain it is a side effect from the accident and more than likely his lack of memory . The doctors also said wonders why Travis didn't experience any headaches and I know he never said anything about it while I was there but we would have to ask melody . Travis would have to stay for a few days and then have another pet scan or MRI before he went home the bleeding wasn't bad but enough for him to stay Travis was still getting the sedation medicine out of his system so he didn't have a clue on what we where saying . He opened his eyes and I guess he saw me blowing my nose because once I sat down he asked me "what was wrong"

Daphne signs ;you have bleeding on your brain okay it isn't serious but they are going to keep you for a few days then do another scan alright have you been having any headaches

Travis ;signs ;I have them at least once a day one time I threw they said I had a head injury so that is normal

Daphne ; signs ;we have to tell the doctors about that okay but your okay and I will stay with you


	9. Chapter 9

It had been seven weeks since the accident and one week got readmitted to the hospital because of the brain bleed . After we got him home I knew I couldn't because their wasn't enough room . After I got Travis settled in at his house I went back to mine . I walked into the guest house where mom was drinking her morning coffee mom and I hadn't really talked in a week I had only been home maybe 20 hours not even that the rest of my time spent with Travis . Ever since mom got home from Rehab last summer her and I haven't been that close I got in a lot of trouble last summer with Chip and everything you know . When mom saw me come in she looked at me and put down her coffee and set on the bar stool and I took the seat beside her I knew this conversation is going to make me or break me that's usually what happens when you talk to Regina and everyone has known that ever since the switch .

Regina ;so how is Travis I hear he's doing okay is that right because you have spent a lot of time over their melody has custody of him not you Daphne I don't want him to ruin your summer alright sweet heart besides Travis is a little messed up don't you think

Daphne ; okay first of all if this was bay and Emmett was in a motorcycle wreck or something you would stay at the hospital 24/7 with Bay but no I can't spend time with my boyfriend but bay could go spend the night at Ty's 2 nights a week and you didn't give a crap

Regina ; Emmett and Ty are two totally different things okay Travis had a rough life and he could maybe take it out on you alright .

Daphne ; listen you keep your crap about you and Angelo out of my life and I will keep mine about Travis and don't you dare tell John Kathryn they need to ground me or anything

I stormed out of the door of the guest house without a word signed or said I didn't know what to do or where to go my only choice is to go back to Melody's I didn't give a crap if I had to sleep on the floor and now that would more than likely become my only option . I loved Travis and I can't believe mom would say something like that . Once I got to Melody's I rung the doorbell and Travis answered he kind of looked mad it was the way he looked when he walked in the guest house the night we kissed .I knew I was going to get a flutter of crazy wild signs so I looked straight at him and gave him my full attention .

* * *

Travis ;signs ;What the heck did you think you where doing when you kissed my brother

Daphne ;signs ;I met him at the store the other week okay I didn't kiss him we spoke maybe 50 words to each other alright Travis you know I wouldn't ever cheat you I love you Travis why do you think I spent every night in the hospital with you huh

Travis ;signs ;you kissed my brother he said you would lie and you did okay don't give me all that crap alright . ...just leave me along got it I don't want to see you again alright

Daphne ; signs; please Travis pretty please I love you so much I Didn't kiss him Please pretty please

Travis ;signs ;get out of my house okay I don't want to hear your crying crap got it go leave my house now

* * *

I stood there for a few seconds maybe he would feel bad and start kissing me or something but boy was I wrong he harshly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door and then like a dummy I just stood there shock I didn't cry or anything just stood there when I looked in his eyes it wasn't the Travis I knew . He walked past me and opened the door I didn't expect him to do what he did next he took my shoulders and gently moved me in front of the door then he just pushed me out of his house I don't know If I had bad balance or just shock I fell my arm hit the concrete and I got up . I pulled my sleeve down so no one would notice the bleeding gash on my elbow . But Emmett was walking up to the go into the house and saw the blood coming through my shirt and he just stared at it and then looked at the door and then looked back at me Emmett grabbed his Phone and I saw him bring him bay and begin to text her once he got done texting her he motioned me to set down on the grass . and I did so even though the grass is cold when nothing could have been as cold as what I went through a few min later .

* * *

Emmett; signs ;what happened when I drove up you where getting up from the ground bay is coming okay where going to take you home

Daphne ; signs ;I saw Travis's brother at the store last week and he just asked what how he was it wasn't a big conversation but I came over here tonight because Mom and I had a fight and I was planning on staying here but then Travis said his brother came over here today and said I kissed him last week and he got all pissed and dragged me to the door then when I didn't leave he pushed me .

Emmett ;signs ; Tripp never came over here today I was here to 5 and then I left and ate dinner with Bay but unless he has been here in the last two hours I haven't seen him . But Travis shouldn't have pushed you out

Daphne ;signs ;I lost him Emmett I had Travis almost two years ago then I lost him again it's my fault alright it's all mine and I want you to blame me alright

* * *

Just as I got done signing the sentence bay walked up I slowly stand up and she gives me a hug and wraps her arms around me . I stand there Bay's arms for like 5 minutes . She slowly pulled out of the hug and Emmett and I walked to her thing car Emmett and I bunched in the middle while bay drove . Part of me wondered if she was taking me to the police stations to press charges but I didn't want to . I was wrong bay didn't take me to press charges she took me back home when I got home I made the choice to go into J and K's house I did it partly because I didn't want a told you so from mom . Once bay dropped me off at J and K's she drove Emmett back home I hoped Emmett wouldn't beat Travis up bay and I mean a lot to him and he would kill anyone who tried to hurt us . When I walked in J and K's . Kathryn was reading something on her Laptop when she heard me come in she looked up and smiled . Sometimes I would spend the night at the guest house and sometimes I would spend it at Regina's and sometimes here so she shouldn't assume anything was wrong but when she looked down and frowned . She didn't say anything she just got the first aid kit and bandaged me but I knew the conversation that I am dreading is about to come .

Kathryn ; signs ; are you okay bay texted me about Travis . Okay Travis had a brain injury sweetie it sometimes turns people into a different person yes you may see Travis standing in front of you but his mind is not normally Travis's okay I am sorry you had to go through it okay we won't press charges but I am here if you need me okay does your elbow hurt sweetie come here

Daphne cries I love him Kathryn I loved him so much I let him go I didn't mean to I just did I would never ever kiss his brother you know how much time I spent at the hospital you know it. I am sorry I screwed up again

Kathryn ;signs ;it's not the end Daphne maybe they can get Travis on some Med's to help him with his anger alright then maybe you can try again but I understand if you don't want too

Daphne ;cries ;Thank you and I don't want to ever see his face again ...

Kathryn ;signs it's going to turn out alright we are all here for you .


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 2 mounts since I had seen Travis . Everyday I would think about him a little but only give myself a few seconds too and then I would go about my day . The gash on my arm had heeled but my heart had not . I expected Travis to start driving again because it had been 3 mounts since the accident but I guess not and I am glad he didn't . Emmett and bay where still dating Mom and Angelo where off and on everything had been pretty much the same . Emmett and I where still friends and even though he still lived with Travis we never spoke of him . I didn't want to see anybody sign his name . I understand he had a brain injury and he wasn't himself when I get that but that gave him no right to push me out of the door . I figured Travis would text me a couple of days later and beg for forgiveness but he didn't do that so a week after it happened I made the choice to move on I went to a local community college and lived with my Bio parents and sometimes Regina . But there wasn't a day that I never thought about Travis . This accident had ruined both our lives but he had ruined his life more . Bay had come to pick me up from school one day and when I saw Emmett in the back I knew something was wrong my mind started wheeling what if something happened to Travis but I couldn't assume the worst so I slowly got in her car and closed the door and then let the conversation begin .

Bay ;signs ;I know this is the first time in two mounts that I have brought up Travis but he got arrested this morning and I know you will shut me out and I know ... but Emmett wanted you to know

Emmett ;signs ; we both wanted you to know . He beat some guy up that worked as a Pizza delivery guy

Daphne ;signs ;take me to the jail house now that's the guy who robbed us .

* * *

Bay didn't question me at all she drove to the jail house she wanted to go in with me but I told her to stay in the car with Emmett this is something I wanted and needed to do myself . When I walked in the cell's where filled and Travis wasn't in any of them I thought maybe he had gotten out or something but Emmett or bay never mentioned anything about someone bailing him out . When I looked to my right I looked down and saw Travis setting on a bench with what seemed like tear stains on his cheeks . He slowly turned his head and when he saw me a look of relief came over him he patted the bench and I came and set down beside him .

Travis ;signs ;I know you hate me.. I was just angry my brother lied he told me like a month ago but I figured it was too late you had already found someone else

Daphne ;signs ;I haven't found anyone else and I am in college now but I am not taking you back I have bruise on my elbow and it's from where you pushed me out the door and don't say your sorry don't kiss me or anything .

Travis ;signs ;okay then I guess I have nothing to say then if I can't say I am sorry then my hands go down

Daphne ;signs ;what have you been trying to prove by always wanting to beat up that Pizza Guy that robbed us

Travis signs ;that I am your Protector .

* * *

After he signed that last sentence I signed out of the jail and walked off . I didn't need or want to know anything else .Travis and I did have a future once we had one but we don't at all now . If I saw Noah or Jeff now I would more than likely beat both of them because I was so wrapped up in them that I didn't give a crap about the guy who truly liked me . Instead of being a puddle of tears I had a smile on my face I felt peace I had finally said something to Travis and that was all I needed to do Bay and Emmett wanted to ask me twenty questions when I got back in the car but I put my hand up and told them I didn't need any .They drove me home then I went to the guest house and went up to my room and did my homework then sat down on the couch to read a book then I saw the lights flashed I got scared thinking it was Travis but it was Melody . Mom informed me she is spending the night at Angelo's so I had the house to myself tonight .

Melody ;signs ;I bailed Travis out okay it took 50,000 but I did it

Daphne ;signs ;were in the Sam Heck did you get 50,000 you could barely afford Emmett's bale when he did the painting for bay

Melody ;signs ; Kathryn wrote me the check for 50,000 I told her what it was for I didn't lie and she said she Is going to tell John so that's one less thing you have to worry about

Daphne ;signs and cries ;when you watch someone lay on a MRI table and cry their eyes out or you hang on tight to your hand for dear life when they are being put under to sleep you can't help but not care

Melody ;signs ;Kathryn and I knew that and that is why he is at my house now .


	11. Chapter 11

It had been 2 days since I last saw Travis at the jail house . Melody and my parents bailed him out and I couldn't possibly thank them enough for doing that. My mind always kept going back to the night he pushed me out the door . I always worried it was going to happen again he is going to push me out the door again and when you're dating someone you can't always have that fear in your mom that they are going to hurt you or leave a nasty scab on your elbow you just can't . I know Travis expected me to realize he is out of jail and come back begging to become his girlfriend again but I have been through so much hurt that I know that's not going to got that way . Yes I made a stupid mistake by turning him down being with two other guys but can I change it . I make the choice to end this because I can't keep going like this . I get in my car and drive to melody's house and by my surprise I see Emmett open up the door. My thought is maybe Travis went and beat up chef Jeff or Noah .

Emmett ;signs ;what's up I haven't seen you at my house in forever are you okay Travis is in the den watching ASL movies do you want me to get him

Daphne; signs ;no tell him everything is over with us there is no us anymore tell him I bid my farewell

Emmett ;signs ; don't make this choice just because your pissed at him .

I pull up my selves and point to my scab from two mounts okay Emmett see's it and then looks at me he nods okay and then I give him a light hug and then I leave . As I walk to my car I feel fresh tears pouring down my eyes . I know this is the best choice for both of us sometimes love let's go . I get in my and drive home then walk straight up to my bed my eyes are about to close to fall asleep then I see bay staggering into my room she looks upset like something happened did Emmett cheat again . She grabs my hand and hands me a necklace it is a gold necklace that has the letters T and D shaped in a heart I realize who this is from.

Bay ;cries and signs ; Travis gave it to Emmett to give to you Travis went back home he went back to live with his brother in his apartment he's in LA now .

Daphne ;signs ;I hope he finds a great woman

Bay ;cries ;you where his great woman alright you two need to stay together .

Once Bay see's I am not going to do anything else she walks out . I slowly lay the necklace on my night stand and lay back down . I know things would have been different if he had known he had kissed me . I know things would have been different if he remembered how the kiss felt . I slowly fall asleep once I wake up the next morning mom and I talk a little she shows me some of John's old baseball photo's and I laugh in how goofy he looked . She doesn't mention Travis I am glad she doesn't once her and I get done talking I fix myself some scrambled eggs then go back into my room and eat . I grab a piece of notebook paper and I pen and lay it on my night stand and as I finish my last bite of eggs I grab the pen and paper and begin writing the letter Emmett I am sure will know where Travis now lives so he can give it to him . I don't want to give it him honestly I don't want to see him because if I do see him I will have a harder time giving the letter to him and officially saying goodbye . As I sign my name to the end of the letter I feel a tear in my eye . When I close the letter up I see Toby standing in the doorway he slowly comes and sets down beside my bed .

Toby ;signs ;so is that letter for Travis huh

Daphne ;signs would you take it to Emmett for me

Toby signs ;why don't you just give it to Travis

Daphne ; he moved to LA

Toby ;no he moved into his own apartment with his brother but not in LA Travis can't afford that

Daphne; signs ;they lied to me

Toby ;signs no he told Melody he was moving to LA but he made the choice last night not too because he is waiting for his second chance . Do you want to read the letter to me

Daphne ;cries ;sure Dear Travis , I know we have are lives are moving in different directions and that's okay . I want you to know that a place in my heart will always have you in it . You're the only boy who truly loved me thank you for being my friend since I met you I know you didn't mean to hit me that night . You had so many things going through your head I know you don't hear music . But I read the lyrics to this song and It reminded me of us .

When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is going to find yourself  
That's where your journey starts

Chorus:  
You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me

Just like the waves down by the shore  
Your going to keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we don't ever want to stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
O'er the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top

Chorus:  
You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me

Remember me when you're out walking'  
When snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleeping'  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore

Chorus:  
You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me  
Please remember me


	12. Chapter 12

a week later

Once I gave the letter to Toby I felt I am finally letting go of all that happened all that is us I am letting go of. When Toby told me that Travis had gotten the letter I became Nervous almost like I was waiting for a response I response I didn't want . Bay and Emmett and I went to Melody's that day to look at some old baby pictures of Emmett that Melody had found I needed some time with my friends and time to forget the one thing that is stressing me out . The doorbell lite up Melody had ordered us a pizza so I figured that it was the pizza guy so I walked to the door ready to pay but when I opened the door it was Travis after 10 days of not seeing him and knowing he read the letter just the sight of him now makes my stomach drop to the ground . It's like the world stopped he slowly walks past me and gives me a light hug then he walks to the couch and sets down .I was so flabbergasted when he gave me a hug . I walk over to the couch where he is setting and he looks at me just stares and I see a tear roll down his eye I am wearing a shirt with short sleeves so I know he can see my bruised elbow . He stares at my Elbow and then gently touches it and then jerks his hand back . He grabs his jacket he left at walks out but Instead of letting him go I stop him and he slowly turns around and I pick up his face and give him a light kiss . I look to my left and see silly Bay giving me a thumbs up .

Travis ;signs ;that's what I have waited for ever since I got the letter I am sorry I am evil I didn't what I was doing that night I promise I am so sorry I have missed you

Daphne ;signs ;did you actually believe your brother over me

Travis ;signs ;I wanted to believe my brother that's all I wanted but I should have believed someone who was there for me and there is something I want to do can I drive you I promise I am okay now

I give him my hand and we walk out the door together at this point I don't care about the pizza . I get in his car it's not fancy melody got him a two door car like a week ago anyway once I get in he makes sure I am safely in the car then he drives off he drives slowly knowing he has me in the car . He turns into Mission Hill's he goes to my house parks the car and then once he gets out of the car he grabs my hand and tells me to close my eyes so I do and when I opened my eyes I realized we where standing right where we kissed the first time . He finally remembers our kiss he tells me he doesn't . And I get confused so I realize I have to shut my thinking off for him to tell me .

Travis ;signs ;I don't remember our kiss but I want to do it again I want to repeat it where I can remember please . I am so sorry I did that too do you forgive me

Daphne ;signs ;I know your sorry I know it was Travis's evil twin who pushed me

Travis ;signs ;because it was I didn't know what came over me I wasn't myself it was scary for me

He slowly leans in kisses me it feels so right to kiss him again . I am so thankful he wanted to redo our first kiss right here . After about 2 min we finish our kiss and then he smiles. I walk over to the fridge and see Regina left a note saying she was staying at Angelo's house . So I asked Travis if he wanted to stay the night but he said he didn't want to move it that fast and I get agreed I guess I was just so happy we where back together that I am getting ahead of myself . Instead of spending the night we watch a few episodes of Extreme makeover home edition. Then him and I drive back to melody's house that's where my car is but when I walk in I assume to see Bay and Emmett kissing but instead I just see Emmett's body vibrate as he sobs . Travis goes over there first and then I walk to melody . To See what happened

Melody ; signs ;Bay went to Germany

Daphne ;signs to find Ty

Melody signs ;I assume


	13. Chapter 13

Daphne's PROV

It has been 2 years and 2 weeks since Travis's car accident . I wrote this story as a look back . As a way I could finally let go of the past . Travis and I didn't make it as a couple . We realized even though we loved each other we just weren't right we one another . It took us two mounts of dating to realize it . Travis is back with his old girlfriend Mary Beth she is hearing and they seem to have a good connection . Of course it makes me sad when I see them together but him and I had our chance . Two days after Bay left for Germany she came back turns out someone sent her a fake E-mail saying that Ty had passed when she found out it was Ty's girlfriend Adie who sent it she filed a report for false cyber bullying. Emmett was mad that she went but understood that she wanted to attend his funeral and 3 days later I found them making out in Toby's studio Same old Bay and Emmett nothing ever changes . Everyone got what they wanted in their life . Nicki and Toby got married . Bay and Emmett got back together. Mom and dad renewed their vows . Regina lives with Angelo and is raising Abby but I didn't get what I wanted all I have no one all my life consist of is trying to make the best grades I can at a hearing college in KC . I go by Emmett's house once in a while just to see him and Mary Beth watching TV I admit it hurts but I can't change it. That day When I came by Emmett's house though something was quite different . I got the Same feeling 2 years ago when I found about Travis's wreck like I assumed someone died .

Emmett ;signs ; I am so glad your here

Daphne ; signs ; Why are you glad I am here

Emmett ; signs ;Bay just texted me

Daphne ;signs ;she cheated on you

Emmett ;signs ;I hope not Bay and I are..

Daphne ;signs ;she's having a baby

Emmett ;signs ;yes .. she just found out .

When Emmett told me this I didn't know if I should have hugged him or slapped him so I did neither . Emmett and Bay where okay to date but a baby and possibly a marriage. Emmett just sat down on the couch and started crying I didn't want to say everything is alright because that's Bay's job . It did hurt me a little that they where expecting a child together but I couldn't do anything not now and I would never ever take the happiness away from Emmett he loves Bay and I can't imagine how much he will love his future son or daughter . I see the lights flash and open the doorbell its bay the minute she looks at me she bursts into tears and hugs me and I hold her tight and tell her everything is going to turn out fine . Once we finished hugging she slowly goes to Emmett I then tiptoe out of his house and make me way back home . As I slowly close the door I see Travis walk up to the house with his hands in his pockets . I take a deep breath and hope he doesn't see but I come to a stop when he see's me he starts signing .

Travis ;signs ; haven't seen you in a while you know Daphne you're the only one for me . Mary Beth and I broke up I want you to know that no matter what happens who ever I date my heart will always belong to you .

Daphne; signs ;I just got settled in my junior year of college I am not ready for a boyfriend but I will let you know when I do alright

Travis ;signs ;I will wait than okay . You're the only one who was there for me when I got thrown out the car you where the only one who took me back when I could have really injured you are the one who helped me when I needed it you're the one who was my friend when I had no one else . You helped me in some many ways I can't ever thank you enough

Daphne ;signs ;you are very welcome Travis I am glad I helped you're doing amazing in life I am so proud of you

Travis ;signs ;thank you for holding my hand when I had the scan thank you for helping me understand what the doctor's where saying thank you for kissing me the night you talked to my mom about me thank you for believing in me .

I just stood there what I had wanted to happen for two years finally happened he said he starting remembering it when he would kiss Mary Beth he would think about our kiss he remembers that he had come home and him and his mom got in a huge fight and that he ran to my house and helped him clean up and that he dressed up in a towel . One night when he was cleaning up at Melody's he said he found a note that read I kissed her and he wrote it the night I said we kissed and then he remembers grabbing my hand saying "he would do anything for me". That was all I needed I knew once he remembered our beautiful kiss that we shared that we could truly date because he would remember our first kiss . He also said he started to Remember me dumping him for Noah but that didn't matter he said the good things I had done for him in the last 3 years had out weighed the bad .He slowly grabbed my face and kissed it lightly when I looked out the window I saw Emmett giving me a thumbs up .

Travis ;signs ;sorry I know it is too soon I didn't mean that sorry

Daphne ;signs ;All I wanted was for you to remember the kiss and now that you do I want to date you again we finally have that missing piece

Travis signs ;you wearing something purple pink like that night weren't you and I remember a black dude a big tall black hearing dude

Daphne signs ;yes and yes I love you Travis


	14. Chapter 14

Daphne's PROV ; I can't believe today has been six years since the accident I am thankful for that accident because it proved to me what true love really is and that's not being happy till your with that other person who has the same feelings for you. The Accident made me love Travis more and it made me more thankful for having someone who loved me . Of course once in a while the night he pushed me out the door comes up and it always ends with him crying and us kissing . Every time I bring it up he feels so bad about it. 4 mounts After we kissed the last time Travis and I got married but it was the right thing he got us a 200$ apartment it was small but perfect for our first apartment .8 mounts after we kissed Emmett and bay where blessed with two beautiful daughters whose names are Bay-lee and Emily . 2 mounts after I graduated we found we where expecting and 8 mounts later we became blessed with a 9 pound 3 oz. baby boy who we Named Nicholas Palma we gave him my middle name . Nick is now 3 and doing wonderful he looks like a copy of Travis and nothing like me and surprisingly he is hearing . And oh yes Nicki and Toby have four beautiful kids Alexis, Nicole, and June and finally a boy Joseph Jonathan.

Nick ; signs ;mommy I want to go potty

Travis ;signs ;go son you don't need your mommy to potty you're a big boy

Nick ;signs and cries ;mommy

* * *

It took a long time to get here but also taught me to never give up if you find that one guy who you can't get off your mind even after he damages your elbow then that means who is the one Travis and I spoke our vows of course it was hard for him and hard for every one to understand but like he said 4 years earlier he would do anything for me and spoke in front of a coward of a 100 people and when the minister signed you may now kiss your bride it made me give him a bigger kiss. Of course dad and Mom weren't happy with us getting married so early but mom knew that eventually it would happen . Dad of course loved Travis and mom was beginning to . Emmett and Bay and I we all started out at the bottom we have all been through tough roads but we feel they are all at the end . I want to kiss whoever switched us because it made us better people and it made is who we are today . My story is over for now . I wish our lives happiness from now on . Out of all that has happened in our life over the past 10 years I believe that What doesn't kill you makes you stronger one hungered percent . I must go Nick Is trying to get his pacifier out of the pantry so I sign off for now .

Love , Daphane palamo veques , Travis Nathan and Nicholas palmo brody !


End file.
